undercover
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Tony et Ziva revienne d'une mission sous-couverture, mais tout ne se passe pas comme Ziva l'aurait souhaiter. Tiva


**Undercover (sous couverture)**

Ils revenaient de cette mission sous-couverture. Jouer au couple avait ravivé en Ziva un sentiment qu'elle avait enfoui depuis si longtemps... Non pas si longtemps que ça, seulement depuis quelques mois. Depuis, qu'elle avait dû tuer son demi-frère. Elle s'était créer une carapace, mais il avait su la percer et un peu trop bien selon l'avis de cette dernière. Ils n'avaient pas que jouer à faire semblant, ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Cela avait fait renaître les sentiments que cette dernière cachait à Tony depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Des que son regard c'était posé sur lui, elle avait découvert une facette qu'elle ignorait. Puis elle avait dû tuer Ari, cela l'avait chamboulé. Elle s'était alors recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne savait pas faire autres choses. Dans son pays c'est chacun pour soi alors elle avait souvent eu a se retiré, mais ici les gens l'avaient appuyé après cet incident, ce qui l'avait déstabilisé. Puis par la suite, elle avait pris goût au rythme de vie de ses amis les Américains alors, elle avait accepté de resté dans leur pays.

Il y a de cela maintenant un mois, elle avait eu sa première mission sous-couverture. Elle consistait à incarner un couple de tueur. Elle était avec Tony. Ils étaient supposés faire semblant d'avoir des nuits torride... mais cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Non, loin de là. Le premier soir, leurs désirs avaient déjà pris le dessus. Mais par la suite tout s'était corsé. Il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout. Il lui avait sorti une autre de ses excuses bidon. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que leur liaison était impossible. Mais tout ça n'en finissait pas là. Elle avait eu quelques malaises depuis et elle avait fait un premier test. Le résultat était négatif ce qui l'avait soulagée. Mais hier soir, elle en avait refait un second qui lui était positif. Elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette nouvelle. Devait-elle avertir le père ou simplement attendre qu'il lui demande des nouvelles? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle-même se faisait peur. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux rouge, bouffie mais surtout vitreux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Vu son état elle avait demandé un congé pour aujourd'hui. Comme il n'y avait pas d'enquête, Gibbs lui avait accordé facilement. Elle tenta de se reposer cette journée là, mais elle ne savait pas y faire. Elle s'était fait doublé par celui qu'elle croyait aimer, par celui qu'elle croyait son ami, mais qui dans le fond n'avait que profiter d'elle.

Tony de son côté s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Ziva. Elle n'avait jamais prit de congé, même lorsqu'elle était malade. Alors il avait peur que ce soit grave. Mais en y pensant bien, elle n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques temps. Elle avait souvent le teint pâle, mais elle faisait comme si de rien était. Il savait que dans son passé, elle avait souvent été obligé de se retiré, mais là elle ne l'était plus. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre à maintes reprises, mais elle n'avait point voulut se confier. Il devinait qu'elle lui en voulait un peu pour cette rupture, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il l'aimait, énormément même, mais il ne pouvait pas transgresser une fois de plus les règles de Gibbs. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, cela lui avait apporté plus d'ennui que d'effets positifs. Il avait déjà violer la règle numéro douze... il y avait de cela un an, mais cela avait très mal fini, même si la femme en question avait su caché la vérité, cela n'avait jamais fonctionné entre eux et dès qu'il se retrouvait seuls, c'était la catastrophe. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus de ce monde cette jolie femme.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand son portable sonna. Elle venait à peine de réussir à s'endormir. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas bon pour sa grossesse, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle se posait mille et une questions. Enfin bref, elle daigna répondre au téléphone lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Gibbs.  
- Ziva.  
- Apporte tes fesses au NCIS et plus vite que ça!  
- Oui boss.

Elle prit une rapide douche puis enfila ses jeans et un sweat-shirt. Elle savait qu'elle aurait froid. À ce temps-ci de l'année c'était très frisquet. Elle s'installa ensuite au volant de sa voiture et démarra. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage aujourd'hui, mais encore pire; elle devrait supporter de voir Tony. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait. Elle n'avait pas déjeuner, cela ce fit vite sentir en elle. Cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'elle était assise à ce bureau, mais elle n'avait toujours pas écrit une seule ligne ni même taper un mot ou un nom pour sa recherche. Gibbs remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'allait pas. En silence il descendit à la cafétéria et alla chercher un croissant et un bagel aux bleuets. Il remonta et déposa le tout avec un café sur le bureau de Ziva. Elle leva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux en tentant de lui faire comprendre son incompréhension, mais rien.  
- Merci, finit-elle par dire.  
- Maintenant au boulot, dit-il calmement.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir apporté cela?  
- Tu n'as pas mangé et tu as besoin d'apport calorique dans ton état.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant? Elle n'avait rien dit à personne et cela ne paraissait pas. Décidément, cet homme apportait beaucoup plus de question que de réponse. Tony apparu dans la pièce, il revenait de chez Abby. Il expliqua au boss qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien contre le suspect. Puis seulement après cela il remarqua Ziva.

Ziva ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, elle avait peur de sa propre réaction en voyant celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. De toute façon à quoi bon, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Tony cherchait désespérément à croiser le regard de cette jolie femme. Il pensa qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Elle ne devait pas savoir que depuis cette mission, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il n'avait eu aucun rencart depuis leur rupture, elle était la seule à avoir réussi à combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa rupture d'avec Kate. Mais il avait encore trop peur de s'engager, trop peur d'être pris au piège entre une femme et Gibbs et ses règles. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller cette soirée-là. Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire non. Elle jouait si bien son rôle. Elle avait été méconnaissable. Elle n'était plus Ziva, officier du Mossad, mais son épouse, une tueuse professionnelle. Il avait tôt fait de se laisser confondre. Il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre ses esprits, il l'avait fait, mais il était trop tard. Cela s'était passé si vite, qu'il ne l'avait même pas réalisé à temps.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone vint rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Ziva souleva péniblement le combiné, le posa lourdement sur son épaule y posa l'oreille, prit une grande respiration puis lentement parla.

- Ziva.

- J'arrive, dit-elle en reposant le combiné. (À l'intention de gibbs.) Je vais voir Abby, elle dit que ça ne peut pas attendre.  
- D'accord.

Ziva prit donc la direction du laboratoire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'ascenseur, elle remarqua qu'Anthony l'avait suivit. Il bloqua aussi l'ascenseur.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda-elle sèchement.  
- Il faut qu'on parle  
- De quoi?  
- Tu es pâle, tu as des malaises, tu t'absentes, il se passe quelque chose et tu essaies de me le cacher.  
- Peut-être, mais qui te dis que ça te concerne?  
- Tu me fuis, ne me dis pas bonjour, ne me regardes pas...  
- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as mis au moins cinq minutes avant de m'apercevoir et que tu ne m'as pas salué non plus, dit-elle nonchalante.  
- (silence) oui, mais c'est parce que je voyais que tu ne te sentais pas bien...  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Tony!  
- Seulement si tu me dis ce que tu as!  
- Je suis enceinte, voilà tu es content?!?

- Je n'ai pas la peste Tony, je suis enceinte!  
- Depuis combien de temps et de qui? Demanda Tony toujours sous le choc.  
- Depuis quelques semaines, de toi.  
- De... de... de...  
- Oui de toi, tu as bien compris!  
- Tu comptais me le dire quand?  
- Jamais, je comptais partir à la place.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu m'as largué! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive dans le risque de perdre son unique parent tous les jours!  
- (il hésite un instant) Je dois te dire certaines choses. Si je t'ai largué, c'est seulement à cause de cette fameuse règle numéro 12, je l'ai déjà transgressé dans le passer et cela m'avais apporté beaucoup de problèmes. Alors, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise, mais il y a autre chose. Depuis notre rupture, je n'ai vu aucune autre femme, c'est toi que j'aime, seulement j'ai toujours eu peur de m'engager à long terme, mais je veux bien être avec toi pour m'occuper avec TOI de NOTRE enfant, enfin si tu le veux bien...  
- Wow Tony! Tu sais parler aux femmes, bien sur que j'accepte, mais je vais tout de même démissionner, je ne suis plus capable de subir le stress constant et le manque de sommeil que cela m'apporte.  
- Merci, ok! Au fait, que voulais Abby? Dit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Je ne sais pas tu m'empêches d'y aller...

Il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassa, puis... le téléphone de Ziva sonna.

- Oui?  
- Tu t'es perdu en chemin ou quoi?  
- Non, non, je me suis retrouvé! J'arrive.


End file.
